A Collection of BioPoems
by areyouin37919
Summary: Alright, this is basically a compilation of bio-poems for all the charcaters in Lord of the Rings. Ch. 20 up: Denethor
1. Introduction

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lord of the Rings.

Hi everyone. As you who have been reading my other stories know, I have taken a break to up my grades at school. I ask you not to hope for anything until mid-summer at the earliest. Anyway, we have this assignment in English where we are supposed to write a Bio-Poem about one of the characters in the book _1984 _by George Orwell. Well I did that, but during the process I kept thinking of cool Bio-Poems I could do for Lord of the Rings characters. This is the result of my brainstorming. I hope to have one on pretty much every character. All the somewhat significant characters. Probably not the Witch-King but he might sneak his way in. 

For those of you who don't know what a Bio-Poem is, I will try to explain. According to the sheet my teacher gave me, a Bio-Poem is 'one way to describe the deeper levels of a character's or person's personality. Here are the basic guidelines of a Bio-Poem:

(Write character's first name)

(List three specify adjectives that describe this character)

(Identify the character's relationship to another person: Write "Father of…" or "Wife of…" or "Sister of…" or "Son of…)

Lover of (list three things or persons the character loves)

Who feels (list three things the character feels)

Who fears (list three things the character fears)

Who would like (list three things)

Resident of (name or describe where character lives)

(Write character's last name)

=^.^=

Alrighty, that's basically it. I'll be posting a new character every day or every other day. Have fun! Oh, and please review! I would like to know what you all think of my poems.

~Dani : p


	2. Aragorn

DISCLAIMER: See Introduction

Aragorn

Noble, courageous, regal

Son of Arathorn

Lover of honour, truth, and Arwen

Who feels unsure of himself, the weight of responsibility, and love.

Who fears his future, the Ring, and for his friends.

Who would like for Sauron to fall, to marry Arwen, and to be relieved of his responsibilities as king.

Resident of Middle-Earth

Dùnadan

`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~*`

Alright, as a note, I put resident of Middle-Earth because Aragorn's a Ranger and he doesn't really have a residence. And I put Dùnadan because I couldn't thin of any other last name

Tell me what you think.

~Dani : p


	3. Pippin

DISCLAIMER: Refer to Introduction

**LOTR Sparkling Pippin**-(my first reviewer!) I'm glad you liked it. Here's the one for Pippin!

Peregrin

Innocent, mischievous, loyal.

Cousin of Merry.

Lover of fun, food, and ale.

Who feels he should have stayed in the Shire, overwhelmed, and out of place.

Who fears the Black Riders, Orcs, and running out of food.

Who would like to prove his worth, make it home safely, and keep the peace.

Resident of the Shire, Middle-Earth

Took

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Alright, that's it for now. If you all have any requests let me know. Please review!

~Dani : p


	4. Eowyn

DISCLAIMER: Refer to Introduction

**Lady Of Middle Earth: **Thanks! Here's the one for Eowyn.

And just as a note, when you review, and you want me to do a character that isn't there yet, just ask! : D

Eowyn

Fierce, beautiful, brave

Sister of Eomer

Lover of combat, valour, and Rohan

Who feels confused of her emotions, frustrated, and proud.

Who fears a cage, to not have a chance to do great things, and neither pain nor death.

Who would like to conquer her emotions, fight alongside men, and see Rohan at peace. 

Resident of Rohan

Daughter of Eomund

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Note: does Eowyn have a last name? I found that a lot of LotR characters are 'son of so and so' or 'lord of somewhere' 

Please review!

~Dani : p


	5. Sam

DISLCLAIMER: See Intro

**LOTR Sparkling Pippin:** Aw, thanks! ::tear:: I feel loved. Here's Sam!

Samwise

Loyal, humble, brave

Son of Hamfast

Lover of gardening, tales of Elves, and food.

Who feels a fierce loyalty to Frodo, overwhelmed, and small.

Who fears the Black Riders, the Shire being destroyed, and losing his best friend.

Who would like to marry Rosie, settle down, and protect Frodo. 

Resident of the Shire, Middle-Earth

Gamgee

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors note: Wheee! I couldn't wait for Sam. He's my favourite character! Review and tell me what you think!

I am mucho mucho sry that I haven't posted in a while, but things are getting really hectic at school. I also had uploading problems.


	6. Boromir

DISCLAIMER: See Intro.

Boromir

Proud, noble, brave

Brother of Faramir

Lover of truth, pride, and Gondor.

Who feels the pull of the Ring, pride for his country, and pressure to save Gondor.

Who fears the fall of Gondor, the Ring, and failing.

Who would like to save Gondor, win glory, and prove his worth.

Resident of Minas Tirith

Son of Denethor

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Authors note: grrr I hate math. Well we have spring break this week, so I'll have more time to post! (and some time to write more of my stories! ^.^

~Dani : p


	7. Merry

DISCLAIMER: See Introduction

***Star Girl*: **I glad I brought back some memories for you. Here's Merry!

Meriadoc

Loyal, brave, mischievous.

Cousin of Pippin..

Lover of mushrooms, food, and dancing.

Who feels confused, small, and forgotten.

Who fears the Ring, Black Riders, and Orcs.

Who would like to protect his younger cousin, prove his worth, and go home in peace.

Resident of the Shire, Middle-Earth

Brandybuck

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

authors note: hope you all like it! I wrote this kind of late at night. This is really fun. Please review, and if there's a specific character you want me to do, just tell me.

Dani : p


	8. Gimli

DISCLAIMER: Refer to Introduction

***Star Girl*: **I always try to post as quick as possible. I'm glad you like it!

**LOTR Sparkling Pippin: **Wow, three reviews. I don't like that some of people think Boromir is evil, cuz he's not! I'm glad that you like the poems! It's really fun! Here's Gimli. I was planning on doing one on him next anyway. I don't think he gets as much recognition as he should.

Gimli

Stout, proud, and courageous.

Nephew of Oin 

Lover of mountains, battle, and friendship.

Who feels restless to fight, willing to beat Legolas at killing Orcs, and proud.

Who fears being underestimated, losing to Legolas, failing a friend.

Who would like for Sauron to fall, to visit the Glittering Caves again, for Dwarves and Elves to be at peace.

Resident of the Lonely Mountain

Son of Glóin 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

authors note: I couldn't figure out anything else for Gimli's relationship with someone. Gimli took me a bit longer than the others, but that's only cuz he's so special ^.^

~Dani : p


	9. Arwen

DISCLAIMER: look to intro

**Star Girl: **I'm glad you like it. Of course I wouldn't make fun of Gimli! Poor dwarf, he doesn't get enough recognition. 

**weirdy(): **I'm glad you like them! Ok, I'll write them in order. Here's Arwen, and I'll have Elrond then Legolas ASAP! 

=^.^=

Arwen

Beautiful, sad, and happy.

Daughter of Elrond

Lover of her family, stars, and Aragorn 

Who feels love, sadness, and responsible.

Who fears losing Aragorn, hurting her family, and dying.

Who would like to marry Aragorn, see Middle-Earth at peace, see her family happy. 

Resident of Rivendell 

Undomiel

=^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^=

authors note: I'm not actually sure if Arwen was afraid of dying, but I put that she was because she didn't really know what death was, her being an Elf, and I felt she would be scared of it. I also saw Arwen's family, especially her father, play a large role in her decisions. I put she felt happy and sad (sad at leaving her family, happy at being with Aragorn) 

hope you like it! Arwen took a while. I think the Elves will be the hardest to write on, probably because they are so hard to analyze. Please review!

~Dani : p


	10. Elrond

DISCLAIMER: See Introduction.

**weirdy(): **Here's Elrond! And Leggy's on his way! : p

Elrond

Sad, wise, and regal.

Husband of Celebrian

Lover of Rivendell, his family, and peace.

Who feels the power of Vilya fading, sadness, and the weight of responsibility.

Who fears losing Arwen, fading away, and Sauron gaining power.

Who would like to have Arwen sail across the Sea, to join Celebrian, and have Middle-Earth at peace.

Resident of Rivendell 

Half-Elven

!^.^!!^.^!!^.^! !^.^!!^.^!!^.^! !^.^!!^.^!!^.^! !^.^!!^.^!!^.^! !^.^!!^.^!!^.^! !^.^!!^.^!!^.^! !^.^!!^.^!!^.^!

authors note: Elrond was hard to write about, he's kind of introverted during the book. Hope you all like it.

~Dani : p


	11. Legolas

DISCLAIMER: See Intro

**Weirdy: **Wow, I feel all warm and tingly inside. I hope you like Legolas! (Psh…..slutty, that's not what Tolkien says.)

***Star Girl*: **I don't like when Elrond and Arwen are portrayedlike that. Nowhere in the book does it show Arwen fighting, nor does it say Elrond is king. I'm glad you like. (Who needs PJ.)

You love me! You really love me!  Wow there's so much pressure! I'll try not to mess Legolas up!

Legolas

Fair, courageous, and lithe.

Son of Thranduil

Lover of trees, peace, and friendship.

Who feels outnumbered, responsible for his friends, and the sadness that all Elves feel.

Who fears not the spirits of Men, failing his friends, and heeding the call of the Sea too early.

Who would like for Aragorn to be crowned King, for Sauron to fall, and for Mirkwood to become as it once was, Greenwood the Great

Resident of Mirkwood

Greenleaf

Authors note: wow dear Legolas took me a while. I didn't want to portray him as a 'vapid, slutty male airhead' (to quote weirdy). I hope you all like this! (it took me a while to figure out what he would like and what he fears.) Reviews are nice ^.^

~Dani : p


	12. Frodo

DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own it. -_-

**LOTR Sparkling Pippin: **Gimli is so underrated. I feel so loved. Here's Frodo.

Frodo

Courageous, perky, fairer than most

Nephew of Bilbo

Lover of Elven-lore, reading, and friendship.

Who feels the weight of responsibility, the power of the Ring, and pain.

Who fears the Ring, betraying his friends, and failing to destroy the Ring.

Who would like to destroy the Ring, see the Shire safe, and find relief from his pain.

Resident of the Shire, Middle-Earth

Baggins

*`~`~`~*`~`~`~*`~`~`~*`~`~`~*`~`~`~*`~`~`~*`~`~`~*`~`~`~*`~`~`~*`~`~`~*`~`~`~*`~`~`~*`~`~`~*`~`~`~`*

authors note: wow, Frodo was a lot harder to write about than I thought he was gonna be. (Perky is such a fun word.) Well, hope you all like it. Reviews are welcome ^.^

~Dani : p


	13. Gandalf

DISCLAIMER: See Frodo

**LOTR Sparkling Pippin: **At first I thought myself crazy when I read over it, and then I thought…'well, he is perky at the beginning of the story.' Yay! You learned something from this! Dani is happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**Hellga: **Thanks! Ooo essays, sounds fun : p.****

Chi!: ) and now for everyone's favourite wizard, Gandalf!

Gandalf

Wise, grandfatherly, misleading

Brother of Radagast

Lover of pipe weed, Middle-Earth, and peace. 

Who fears the fall of Middle-Earth, treachery, and fear itself. 

Who feels pity for some, hate for none, and fear for the Ringbearer.

Who would like to sit in peace with his pipe, to talk of the days of old, and have peace in Middle-Earth.

Resident of Middle-Earth

Greyhaim

!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!

authors note: dear Gandy has a lot of last names so I just picked my favourite : ). And when I said misleading, I meant that people are misled by how he looks. (feeble, old, etc) Gandalf has no relations! Agh! I just put Radagast because in a way, they are 'brothers.' As for the residence,  he's the 'wandering wizard.' According to one of the reviewers (Raviechan) Gandalf is from 'the Gardens of Lorien, on the shores of Lorellin, in Valinor.' Heehee, as I explained in the next chapter, I wanna write the characters as they're seen in Lord of the Rings. : D We have nothing to fear but fear itself : P. Gandalf has been the hardest to write about so far. Reviews are nice : )

~Dani : p


	14. Bilbo

**Raviechan: **Oooh. That's cool, I always wondered where Gandalf came from. I changed my authors note a bit, but I'm writing these as I see the characters from Lord of the Rings. (was there something in there about that?)

Here's Bilbo!

Bilbo

Jovial, out of the ordinary, well-learned

Son of Bungo

Lover of Elven-lore, pipe weed, and books.

Who feels the power of the Ring, like butter scraped over too much bread, and love for his younger cousin Frodo.

Who fears the Ring, that Frodo will lose heart, and weary.

Who would like to see the mountains, to finish his book, and see Frodo happy.

Resident of the Shire, Middle-Earth

Baggins

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

authors note: well Bilbo was relatively easier to write about. Hope you all like it! Reviews are nice. : )

~Dani : p


	15. Eomer

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it, don't own it (that extra one is for the one I didn't put in Bilbo)

**RavieChan**: No problem. I'm glad. I like learning all this extra stuff about that characters. (Once school lets out I'm going to start reading the Silmarillion (is that spelled right?) I want to know more about Middle-Earth than what I've read from The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings.) You have any info on Galadriel? (Like a last name?)

Eomer

Brave, noble, loyal

Brother of Eowyn

Lover of horses, Rohan, and honour

Who fears Saruman, Wormtongue's lies, and for Eowyn.

Who feels worry over the king, fear for his sisters safety, and sadness at his lords death.

Who would like Wormtongue to be silenced, for evil to fall, and for Rohan to be at peace once more.

Son of Eomund 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

authors note: I am so so so sorry I haven't updated. I was away last weekend for debate. And then we've been having drama rehearsal for Mystery Dinner Theatre 5.0 all this week til 6:00 pm. (our last show was yesterday night and it went great! Yay!) well, I hope you like Eomer. It's hard to figure out what he fears.

~Dani : p


	16. Faramir

DISCLAIMER: See intro

Sry for the lateness! I have an explanation at the bottom.

Faramir

Noble, true, brave

Brother of Boromir

Lover of Elven lore, Gondor, and Eowyn.

Who feels pressure to save Gondor, responsibility left from his brother, and sadness at his father's disapproval.

Who fears the fall of Gondor, failing his father, and not living up to his brother's standards.

Who would like to prove his worth, win his father's respect, and save Gondor.

Resident of Minas Tirith

Son of Denethor

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

authors note: alright, here's my explanation as to why these will be coming out in spurts (excuse the expression)

~My best friend's little sister (they are both like sisters to me) is having a rough time at school, so I've been over at their house every now and again.

~Exams are in two weeks, so I've been studying like crazy. (Early World History, Algebra, French, Earth Science and English -_-) 

~They've been piling homework on us like crazy.

Well, there ya go, hope to post soon. (I may have an original story up soon. I have to write one anyway for English. She gave this to us today, its due Friday. We have to write an epic quest story, with an invocation of the Muses, correct geography and history and we have to have a heartwarming ending (feh)

Anyway, there's Faramir for ya. What I got from his character is that he seeks approval from his father, who favours Boromir. So Faramir tries to live up to Boromir's standards. Hope you like.

 Reviews are lovely.

~Dani : p

P.S. Wow the authors note was longer than the actual poem. Heehee.


	17. Galadriel

DISCLAIMER: see intro

**RavieChan: **Yay! Thank you! I have finally gotten my hands on a copy of _The Silmarillion_. Once school is out I'm going to start reading it! And hannon le for the info on Galadriel. (I'm trying to learn some Elvish, it's actually quite fun. My friends are learning Japanese and I'm starting to learn Elvish. So half the stuff we say isn't even in English! : p) 

So when you say Galadriel is of the house of Finwe, could that be used as a last name? For now I am using Alatariel. : )

Here's Galadriel!

Galadriel

Ethereal, sad, and fair.

Wife of Celeborn

Lover of the stars, Celeborn, and Lothlorien.

Who feels sorrow, a heavy responsibility, and the power of the Ring.

Who fears the fall of Men, the diminishing of Elves, and the reign of Sauron.

Who would like for Sauron to fall, to have Middle-Earth at peace, and  to see Valinor again.

Resident of Lothlorien 

Alatariel

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

authors note: remember everyone, this is from the LotR POV. : )

Wow, Galadriel is one tough Elf to write about, I think she has been the hardest character so far. It might have something to do with the fact that most information about her from LotR comes from only two chapters in FotR. Well there you have it.

 Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy.

~Dani : p

P.S. sry again for the lateness, school ends May 30.


	18. Smeagol

DISCLAIMER: Nope, I don't own LotR.

Smeagol

Schizophrenic, wretched, sharp-eyed

Friend to Deagol

Lover of the Ring, fishesses, and himself.

Who feels the power of the Ring, despair at losing it, and hatred.

Who fears the Ring, Sauron, and the Nazgul.

Who would like lotsss of fishesses, to kill Sam, and to get his precious back. 

Resident of Middle-Earth

Stoor

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````````````````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```````````````````````````````````

A/N: Sorry about the wait. I've been catching up on some much needed sleep. School's over until August 13. So now I finally have time to work on my story. But not before I finish these.

I couldn't think of anything for Gollum's last name, so I looked in the Fellowship of the Ring and saw that his family was akin to the Stoors. That's as close to a last name as I got. Yes, he is schizophrenic.  I could not for the life of me find any names of Gollum's family. (he hates and loves the Ring, just as he hates and loves himself.) Yes, he does want to kill Sam. Aw, poor Sam. And well, he doesn't really live anywhere.

Hope you all like Gollum.

Reviews are lovely

Dani : p


	19. Saruman

DISCLAIMER: See Intro

Saruman

Wise, once good, now evil

Brother of Gandalf

Lover of power, metal works, and knowledge.

Who fears Sauron, failing, and losing power.

Who feels hate for all people, threat of being overthrown, and the power of Sauron growing.

Who would like to have power over Middle-Earth, to be all-knowing, and to create the perfect species of Orc.

Resident of Isengard

of Many Colours

((((({{{{{[[[[[=^.^=]]]]]}}}}}}))))))((((({{{{{[[[[[=^.^=]]]]]}}}}}}))))))((((({{{{{[[[[[=^.^=]]]]]}}}}}}))))))((((({{{{{[[[[[=^.^=]]]]]}}}}}}))))))

A/N: I dunno if Saruman has any last name, so I put his rank, or lack thereof. Quite like Gandalf, he has no relations! Agh! I put Gandalf, because in a way, they are 'brothers' even if Saruman is evil. I was just guessing when I said he loved metal works. I think he does, because he has so much metal in Isengard, and it just seemed appropriate. Also, even when he is evil he has a thirst for knowledge. I saw power as a big thing with Saruman, because that is, after all, what he wants. Is there anyone he doesn't hate? He does, at the beginning want to create the perfect species of Orc, and he accomplishes that, well I dunno if perfect is the word….

Reviews!!!!!!Chi!

~Dani : p


	20. Denethor

DISCLAIMER: see Intro.

Denethor

Proud, a bit insane, solemn

Father of Faramir

Lover of Finduilas, his children, and the Stewardship.

Who feels madness, jealousy, and sadness.

Who fears failing Gondor, losing his children, and not being able to rule his own death.

Who would like to see the white tree in flower again, to be the Lord of Minas Tirith in peace, and to have a son

who is no wizard's pupil.

Resident of Minas Tirith

Son of Ecthelion II

!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;

A/N: Sry, I was in Minnesota with no computer access. I'm almost done. I have 5 at the most left to do, and some of those I might not do, since Tolkien doesn't give a lot of info on them. ::coughHaldircough::

Um, when I said he's insane, I meant towards the end, you know with the whole pyre thing.

Hugs and hobbits

Dani : p


End file.
